Kit, Apple & A Hazard In The Matrix
by bluu angel
Summary: The Twins attack three young college girls. Are they perverts? Are they after something? What will happen to the girls? Most inportantly, who are Kit, Apple and Hazard? Rated for language and sexual content later on.
1. Meeting the Twins again

Disclaimer: I do not and never will own the Matrix trilogy; it belongs to the Wachowskis'. This story was written for enjoyment purposes only. *blows raspberry*  
  
Kit, Apple & a Hazard in the Matrix  
  
Chapter one  
  
Meeting the Twins. Again . . .  
  
We are walking to town from college, it's not a long walk but after so many boring lessons it feels like it could go on forever.  
  
The four of us are being our normal selves; lazy. Nothing seems out of the ordinary. But, something does seems a little..different.  
  
My boyfriend Michael kisses me goodbye on the cheek. I smile at him. He tries to sneak past Amy and Alex without being spotted.  
  
"Oh! I see everything." Amy shouts to him, she doesn't. Mostly she sees fuck all even when, it's right in front of her.  
  
"You can't escape Mike." She hisses; "I know where you live!" Amy picks up the hem of her trench coat and flings it above her head; she stands in a vampire-ish stance, shows her teeth and hisses at him.  
  
(N.b.This usually works better on small children.)  
  
He runs away.  
  
Not surprising.  
  
She has that effect on people.  
  
I shrug and ask her for the twentieth time that day;  
  
"So are you going to draw Bluu Angel?"  
  
"Huh?. . . what?. . . Oh! Bluu Angel the chibi! Yeah defiantly. She sounds cool. Is she dressed in blue?" Amy stares at the sky, looking like she is in deep thought.  
  
"Duh! Not too bright are we!" Alex knocks Amy on the head as if she is knocking on a door.  
  
Amy runs away from her flailing her arms above her head. Alex is slightly violent but in a friendly way. Amy is slightly frightened of losing her precious blood to Alex.  
  
A breeze blows from behind me. Then it switches directions and blows towards me. Leaves spin around my feet. They look like mini tornados; spinning around and around. The leaves are everywhere.  
  
"Oh Amy! Did you have to fart?!" I hear Alex shout out from up ahead. . . .  
"I didn't!!! It was the wind!!!" she shouted back, defending herself. She should have known by now that Alex was more persistent than that.  
  
"Of course it was!!!" Alex laughs waits for a reaction. Amy retaliates the only way she knows how; trying to beat Alex up. Unsuccessfully.  
  
The wind whistles and a voice whispers in my ear;  
  
'Be careful'.  
  
I spin around to see who it is coming from. There is nobody behind me. Actually there is nobody..anywhere?! I frown and shake my head. Amy and Alex are up ahead.  
  
I watch those two fighting, and wonder where everyone has gone.  
  
"Amy! Alex! Where the hell are all the people?" They're too busy fighting to listen. We are walking past the side of Virgin Mega-store (I'm trying to tell them about the lack of people but they aren't listening to me, as usual.)  
  
Alex shoves Amy and she falls flat on her face. I laugh and I forget to worry.  
  
That's until a few seconds later.  
  
I go over to help her up and two.well.things!! Just walk through the wall. They are mostly transparent, green vapour. I can see the outline of their clothes and their faces are twisted into evil spectres. They are transparent one minute and solid the next.  
  
They are wearing all silver. Ties, shirts, waistcoats, trousers and trench coats. Along with their albino snake skin boots they look pretty menacing. I look at them again and my jaw drops.  
  
They walk straight towards Amy. She is just getting up; she brushes her coat off and shouts curses at Alex in English, French and Japanese. (Those are the only things she remembers from her language classes.)  
  
When she looks up she squeaks, her eyes go wide and her mouth opens as if to say something but she just stares instead. She's transfixed with the very cute albino Twins standing not too far away from her.  
  
I look at Alex and she has an attractive wide-eyed-dumb-struck look on her face.  
  
"Uh. Guys?" Amy asks nervously.  
  
"Yeah Amy?" Alex and I say in small, high pitched squeaky voices.  
  
"Are the Twins.from the Matrix.standing in front of me?" Amy asks breathlessly, staring at the Twins the whole time.  
  
"Yeah." I answer weakly.  
  
The Twins smirk.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
Neo and Trinity are walking up the town's broad walk. They have a huge responsibility right now, but all Trinity can think about is shopping. She might be in the Matrix but she still likes to indulge every now and again.  
  
Besides, it didn't look like anyone was around.  
  
Neo is totally focused on the task ahead; he is not about to let the girl die. She is too important, she knows too much. If only she could remember it?! 'Ah well shit happens.' He thinks to himself. Then giggles in his head; 'Twice a day if you're lucky.'  
  
Trinity's mobile rings. She answers, listens and then hangs up.  
  
"Agents." She says staring dead ahead.  
  
"Where?" Neo asks and looks at the sky.  
  
"Straight in front of us." Trinity says, nudging Neo in the ribs. She mumbles; "Dumb ass."  
  
Neo looks ahead and shrugs. Walking towards them, about two hundred yards away, are ten agents in a line. They are standing on the cold concrete, completely still, waiting for the rebels to make their move.  
  
Neo and Trinity stop and look at the agents in front of them. They look at each other and get out their guns.  
  
They shoot.  
  
The Agents easily dodge the bullets. But they can't dodge Neo. He flies at them and does some easy mid-air kicks. He knocks down a few of the enemies easily.  
  
Trinity runs up and kicks an agent in the chest, punches another in the face and slams her gun into the back of the head of a third. She can't keep this up and is glad that Neo is here with her.  
  
Neo is punching, kicking and somersaulting all over the place. Just like normal.  
  
'Show off' Trinity thought.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
*blows raspberry*  
  
My second story even has chapters!!!!!  
  
Wow!!!! Stepping up aren't I?!  
  
The second one should be up tomorrow..  
  
Please review...  
  
Luv bluu angel  
  
XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX 


	2. Aaahhhhhh! Run for it!

Disclaimer: I do not and never will own the Matrix trilogy; it belongs to the Wachowskis'. This story was written for enjoyment purposes only. *blows raspberry*  
  
Kit, Apple & a Hazard in the Matrix  
  
Chapter two  
  
Aaahhhhhh!!!! Run for it!!!!  
  
The Twins are staring at Amy and Amy is gawping at them.  
  
"Oh my God! I can't believe you are standing in front of me!" she says disbelievingly.  
  
"Neither can I." I say and walk over to Amy. Mostly I'm worried that this is real. If it is . . .  
  
. . . We're screwed.  
  
"Oh no. I'm dreaming aren't I? I don't want to be dreaming, I finally meet you and you're not real. I can't deal with that! Oh my God what am I gonna do?" Amy squeaks and pinches herself frantically.  
  
Alex walks over to stand with us. I think she's as scared as I am, she's clutching onto the bullet that she has on a chain around her neck. She of all people should know that bullets can't hurt these things.  
  
Wait a minute..if Alex is worried...yeah.we're screwed!!!! 'Snap out of it!!!!' I shout in my head at my self.  
  
"Stop it," I say and hit Amy's arm to stop her from pinching herself. It works and she snaps back into reality. Then she starts to look at the twins like giant teddy-bears again.  
  
"Are you real or not?" I ask them, scepticism is starting to settle in.  
  
They look at each other and then us. They phase from silver clad semi- hotties to scary evil looking ghosts.  
  
I'll have to say they're real.  
  
They float towards us and I back away, dragging Amy and Alex with me. They continue coming towards us, phasing back to solid. They both have knives.  
  
We all look at each other.  
  
The Twins have a hungry look in their eyes.  
  
One of the Twins blows Amy a kiss.  
  
She smiles and starts going over to them but I pull her back at the last second and they advance, knives in front, ready to stab.  
  
Amy looks at me. She is scared. I pull her and Alex away from the Twins.  
  
They keep coming.  
  
We run.  
  
I have a vague idea what they would do if they ever caught us and decide that my neck didn't look good covered in blood.  
  
We run past New Look and towards the shopping centre. When we are inside we stop and look behind us. We feel safer in here, it's where we spend most or our lunch times so we know our way around like the back of our hands.  
  
There are no Twins around. Actually; there is nobody in the shopping centre at all.  
  
Not again . . .  
  
"What's going on?" Amy looks terrified "Why are they trying to hurt us?" she asks and looks to me for an answer. She is shaking.  
  
"I don't know but I don't think we can stay here." Alex looks around us. She looks worried too. Ok slight understatement.  
  
"Ok lets think about this logically. We are either dreaming a really weird, very realistic dream or we are in the Matrix." Amy says and looks scared at both of her options. "Wait, that's not-"  
  
"The Matrix can't be real. We all said it can't be. It's not plausible." I say quietly. We had all agreed that it would be an amazing idea, but that is all it is. An idea and nothing more; just a story.  
  
"I'm not about to change everything I know because of a film!" Alex shouts looking a little ill.  
  
"I think we need to move again." Amy says, staring at the entrance.  
  
We look at Amy.  
  
She is looking out of the sliding doors at the Twins phasing towards us. They look, if anything, angry. This surely isn't a good sign on our behalf.  
  
We run further into the shopping centre. It is totally empty, apart from us, and so quiet, only for the sound of our boots.  
  
Amy stops running and says; "If we are in the Matrix that means that Neo and Trinity exist." She said hopefully.  
  
"Not now Amy we're running from make believe evil Virii." I say and roll my eyes.  
  
"No! Carol we can contact them!" she says and I stop and look at her, realising that she is serious I say sarcastically;  
  
"Oh yeah!! Of course!! Find me my laptop and we'll try! Oh wait! Bit too busy for that!" I shout at her.  
  
I look around. We are in the middle of the shopping centre and the Twins are blocking both our exits with their presence.  
  
"Oh fuck!" Alex adds her two cents.  
  
"No shit Sherlock!" Amy says sarcastically to Alex. She might be scared, but she spurts nonsense under pressure.  
  
"NEO! TRINITY! Help?! Please?!" Amy shouts out randomly.  
  
These are the Twins and we are. . . well. . . small College students.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
*blows raspberry*  
  
My second story even has chapters!!!!!  
  
Wow!!!! Stepping up aren't I?!  
  
The third one should be up tomorrow..  
  
Please review...  
  
Luv bluu angel  
  
XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX 


	3. How do we get out of this one then?

Disclaimer: I do not own the Matrix trilogy. I do not claim to own the Matrix trilogy. This story was written for enjoyment purposes only. *blows raspberry*  
  
Kit, Apple & A Hazard In The Matrix  
  
Chapter Three  
  
How do we get out of this one then?  
  
Alex and I jump into fighting stances, glaring at the Twins.  
  
Alex taught me the basics of fighting, including how to not fall over. It took a while.  
  
Amy drops to the floor with a squeal and flings her hands over her head.  
  
Alex looks at me as if to say; 'do something with her'.  
  
As if I know what to do with Amy!?!  
  
Amy looks up at us with a frightened look on her face, she mouths sorry. She jumps up (tripping over her big heavy boots a little) and adopts the same stance, adding her 'come hither' hand movement. I look at her and suddenly realise that we've seen the Matrix movies way too many times . . .  
  
Amy has a confused expression on her face; it seems as if she is trying to decide whose side she is on. She looks at me and Alex, then at the Twins. She points at us and then the Twins.  
  
Is she doing ennie meenie mynie mo?  
  
"OK boys," She shouts randomly. We all jump and stare at her.  
  
She drops her hands and addresses the Twins;  
  
"I don't want to hurt you. I think we should settle this like adults," she shouts at them in a very high voice "I love you too much to hurt you!" This is not a good sign.  
  
"Amy no!" I shout at her totally exasperated.  
  
The Twins seem amused. They smirk again but don't stop staring at us.  
  
"What the fuck are you talking about? These are trained assassins who can kick your arse in four seconds. And you want to get all lovie dovie with them?!" Alex shouts at her from beside me.  
  
Alex looks at Amy with what I think is disgust. It's well placed disgust.  
  
Amy runs.  
  
We watch her run.  
  
She runs . . .  
  
. . . Straight into 'Phones 4 u'.  
  
We decide to run after her.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" I scream at her as I reach her.  
  
"I'm going to ring Neo!" she is dialling on the main phone at the back of the shop.  
  
She looks pretty crazed.  
  
"Kit. Don't you want to come with us?" I spin around and a Twin is staring, a little bit too much, at Amy.  
  
She puts the phone down and looks a lot calmer.  
  
The Twin has a look of concern on his face.  
  
As if he actually cared about her!!!  
  
"I do want to go with you. But you seem to want to hurt me and my friends." She looks scared and dazed.  
  
"I can't let you hurt my friends."  
  
She pulls us down behind the desk and throws a chair in the Twins direction.  
  
The Twins go to one side of the shop and Amy pulls us to the other side.  
  
We run out the shop and back the way we came.  
  
Still inside the shopping centre we have no one to help us and no where to go. We run into 'BHS' and quickly discuss our plan.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
"That was easy."  
  
Neo brushed his coat and straightened his shades. Trinity gave him a dirty look and shook her head.  
  
"Not that I'm complaining!" Neo adds and quickly looks away from her. Neo and Trinity had dealt with the Agents very quickly and now have to find Kit.  
  
Neo is slightly worried about the girl. She can't remember anything about her training. All the important lessons she had learnt as 'The Two'. How would she take care of her self?  
  
"We need to find them." Trinity adjusted her tight trousers (wedgie!!!) and took out her mobile.  
  
"They're being chased by those Twins."  
  
"Where are they?"  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
When the Twins enter the shop they hear crying. They look at each other and walk towards the sound. As they walked further into the shop it gets louder. They stand by a clothes rack. It sounds like the crying iss coming from inside it.  
  
They pick the clothes rack up. Inside is a crying doll.  
  
Laughter erupts from all different directions. The Twins spin around, annoyed and confused. They sigh and split up to look around.  
  
Alex, Amy and I had put a few boobie-traps around the shop to confuse the Twins, so that we could escape. We are hiding behind a checkout counter close to an exit from the shop.  
  
"We need to get out of here," I whisper at them "let's go."  
  
We run out of the exit. This time we run down the shopping centre towards the car park.  
  
"What is the point of going towards the car park?" Alex shouted breathlessly "None of us can drive!" Alex made a good point but by that time we are already there.  
  
"Oh God! They're behind us again!" I spin around and Amy is right.  
  
"Don't they ever give up?" I shout. I turn around, looking for an exit.  
  
They are advancing towards us. We have nowhere to go so we edge backwards further towards the car park. We are through the sliding doors and now in the parking foyer. To our left are the stairs and lifts. To our right is the paying machine. Behind us are the cars and in front of us are the Twins. They walk closer and we freeze.  
  
They are right in front of us; we can touch them, when a motor bike skids to a halt behind us. We spin around. It's Trinity on the bike. She grabs Amy and speeds off again.  
  
There is a small pause as we all process what has just happened and then;  
  
"OK!" Alex looks at me and I have feeling we are both thinking the same thing. Now they are defiantly going to kill us. Then we hear a voice scream;  
  
"ARE YOU MAD?! THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL I'M GOING TO LEAVE MY FRIENDS BEHIND!! SO STOP THIS BIKE AND LET ME OFF!!"  
  
It was Amy.  
  
All of us look around to see where the voice is coming from. The Twins crane their necks to look around a corner, but nobody comes back.  
  
The Twins look at us hungrily. One of them takes out his knife and runs for us.  
  
That is when a 'MaClarin F1' skids up behind us. A gun is pointed out of the window and shoots at the Twins. They phase through the bullets.  
  
The door opens and Neo grabs Alex. As he comes back to grab me a Twin pulls the back of my coat with such force that I fly backwards. He lets go of my coat and my face slams into the pay machine.  
  
I watch Neo get back into the car and take Alex with him. My nose is bleeding and I have spots in front of my eyes.  
  
All I know is that I was alone and helpless with two murdering monsters.  
  
I pass out.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
Thanks for all my reviews...  
  
I love receiving them...  
  
So keep them coming..  
  
Luv you all..  
  
bluu angel.  
  
XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX 


	4. New places, new peopleold places, old pe...

Disclaimer: I do not and never will own the Matrix trilogy; it belongs to the Wachowskis'. This story was written for enjoyment purposes only. *blows raspberry*  
  
Kit, Apple & a Hazard in the Matrix  
  
Chapter four  
  
New people, new places---old people, old places  
  
The sun pierces through my eyelids. I open my eyes and quickly squeeze them shut; tightly. Way too bright. I can hear talking in my room.  
  
*Strange.* I think.  
*Who's in my room? I bet its mum come to moan about the mess. Wait a minute...When did my bed develop silk sheets? Oh no........*  
  
It starts to come back to me. The Twins...Neo and Trinity. My friends; Amy being dragged of by Trinity on a motorbike, Alex being shoved into a car by Neo, me being left behind and thrown into a parking machine.  
  
*Wait a minute, Where am I?*  
*Last thing I remember is the car park machine connecting with my face. Now there are voices around me and I'm in a bed with v comfy silk sheets.*  
  
*Ummm...* I think...  
  
I open my eyes a fraction.  
  
A little more...  
  
A little more...  
  
A little more...  
  
The light is coming from a huge bay window, I can see it directly in front of me at the end of the bed, It's in a dark wood like mahogany. The bed is a four poster in the same wood. I glance at the sheets; deep dark purple silk.  
  
*My favourite colour?! I love dark purple, But nobody knows that.*  
  
I slowly turn my head to my left. Sitting next to me in a large mahogany chair is one of the Twins. He is smiling at me he has a bunch of flowers in his hands.  
  
*Uh...*  
  
I slowly turn my head over to my right. The other Twin is sitting on an identical chair. He smiles at me; he has a box of chocolates in his hands.  
  
*What. The. Hell. Is. Going. On. Here?!*  
  
"Hi!" I utter breathlessly. I give them a small nervous wave and they stand up. My eyes widen and I stop breathing. A knot forms in my stomach and I feel very sick.  
  
"We think it's time for you to get up," the Twin on my right says.  
  
They both hold out their hands to help me out of the bed.  
  
"It's time for you to meet your new 'boss'." The Twin on my left adds.  
  
I gulp.  
  
Loudly.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
"NO. FUCKING. WAY! IT'S ALL REAL?! I DON'T BELIEVE THIS!" Amy paces around her small and dirty room on the Neb, mumbling like a mad woman.  
  
"Kit you don't have to shout. It is a small ship. " Neo scrunched his face up. He was trying to calm her down.  
  
He was trying to tell her all about the Matrix and how she had been on the Neb and out of the Matrix before. Puzzling?  
  
Amy wasn't listening very well.  
  
"Why was I here before?" she said after a few seconds of slow breathing, "Wait, better question: Why did I leave? I mean, granted, the real world is stinky and boring, but the Matrix is dangerous and not real!"  
  
"It's a long story. We can talk about it later." Neo put his hands on Kit's shoulders and pushed her to sit down on the bed.  
  
"I have to tell you something," he looked serious "When we got you out you, ah...Wanted your friends to come too. So I went to get them. The one called Hazard, she's fine. We unplugged her and apart from being grumpy she's doing great. But your friend Apple...Well...The Twins kidnapped her."  
  
"WHAT?! NOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Apparently you could hear the scream in outer parts of Zion.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
Persephone pushes the guest suite door open. She enters the sitting room and hears a commotion in the bedroom. She walks straight through the sitting room and stands in the doorframe of the bedroom.  
  
The girl is standing in the middle of the room with her right hand on her stomach and a chair leg in her left hand. The chair from which the leg has come from is lying next to One who is laughing at the girl.  
  
Two is being swung at with the chair leg but the girl is hitting air. He keeps phasing.  
  
"Now child," Persephone sighs. The girl jumps and spins to face Persephone "I think you should put your 'weapon' down and let me help you."  
  
"Why would YOU help me?" she screams. "You're the Merovingian's wife. You made Neo kiss you in exchange for some crappy 'help'. You're a bitch."  
  
The girl looked confidant and obviously knew what she was talking about. Even though she knew about the assassins behind her she did not seem nervous, neither did she tone down her insults. Interesting...  
  
Persephone liked her.  
  
"Now boys I think it is time you left this poor girl be." The Twins look at her sceptically. "I will take care of her from here." They don't move and Persephone is becoming impatient.  
  
"My husband wishes to speak with you. NOW!!!!"  
  
They leave.  
  
"Is that all men think about; work? Yes? No? Ummm. Defiantly not. Why else would you be here." Persephone moans.  
  
The child looks frightened  
  
"Do not worry. I will take care of you." She smiles and sits the child at the vanity desk.  
  
*It will take a while to sort this girl out,* Persephone thinks *But I will try. I do love a challenge.*  
  
********************************************************************  
  
What did you think? Good? Bad?  
  
Review and tell me.  
  
Luv *bluu* 


	5. How are you feeling?

Disclaimer: I do not and never will own the Matrix trilogy; it belongs to the Wachowskis'. This story was written for enjoyment purposes only. blows raspberry  
  
**Kit, Apple & a Hazard in the Matrix  
  
Chapter five  
  
How are you feeling?  
**

> **{Morpheus}**

Three weeks of pain.

Of mental torture.

Trying to grasp the idea that everything you know is not real.

Yet the girl seems unscathed.

She talks to her friend and they play fight on the ship.

They can be a little difficult to handle sometimes but we will survive.

It turns out they will too.

> **{Apple}**

The brush pulls through my hair. It hurts but I don't flinch. I learnt the first time not to flinch.  
  
"Your hair now is so beautiful. I have done such a wonderful thing for you."  
  
Persephone is now my key hair, clothes and make up lady. It was fun to begin with, like having an older sister. But now she's just mean to me. Not all the time but sometimes.  
  
She kisses me on the cheek and leaves for her own room. I stare at my reflection in the mirror. Since I have been here I have lost considerable weight due to Persephone's strict diet.  
  
My hair has become her new project. She will brush it every morning, afternoon and evening. She watches me wash it and corrects me if I do anything which could damage it. She styles my hair every day and prepares it for the next day's hardship every evening. I'm starting to think she has no life of her own.

> **{Hazard}**

Alex looks in the mirror and instantly regrets that move. In the Matrix she had long dark brown hair. Granted it was fucking awful to style, but it was a lot better than what she had now.  
  
A buzz cut. A stupid brown buzz cut. I never wanted a buzz cut. Shit I loved my long dark hair. How long is it going to take to grow all of that again? Years.  
  
I've got nothing on this ship. Not even my hair. I'm cold, bored, miserable and frightened. I miss everything. My parents. My bed. My home. My other friends. My books. Horses. My innocent memories.   
  
Alex stared at her self in the mirror once more. She growled at it as she walked out of the room.

> **{Kit}**

Kit stares at the spoon and thinks about her red hair. She loved it. Red, her favourite colour, was hard to come by in the real world.  
  
The real world. Scary. Neo, Trinity and Morpheus had 'reminded' me of what had happened when I was first unplugged. Still got gaps but I've remembered most things. One thing I can't remember is why I went back. No one's telling me either.  
  
I've just been pulled back out of my nice, normal life for some unknown reason and nobody's telling me diddly about why I left in the first place. One of my good friends has been kidnapped because of me and the other one is bald.  
  
Kit put the spoon in her slop and began to eat whilst glaring at reality.

> **{Michael}**

I wonder if they are OK. I miss them. I miss Carol the most. Carol's amazing. That body, arse, tits, that face!!!  
  
I miss Amy and Alex, obviously, but I love Carol. Why did they leave? Where are they? Are they alive? God I hope so.  
  
I mean Amy is a little crazy over me. Alex scares me a little. But they're my good friends.  
  
Can anyone find them? No. Has anyone really looked? No.  
  
I'm gonna find them!!! I'm gonna get my girl back!!! I'm gonna get out of this stupid college and find my girlfriend and her friends!!!  
  
Once I've finished fucking Science!!!!!

> **{Apple}**

I wonder if Alex and Amy are alright.

The real world is such a scary place.

I have the Twins, Merry-Man, Persephone and the body guards to help me.

They protected me from the threats in this world.

Who protects Alex and Amy?

Do they live with someone new or had they gone home?

Have they forgotten about me?

If they haven't forgotten me, why have they not tried to contact me?

Too many questions and thoughts in my head.

I'm going to sleep.

Hope you liked my Monologue things...  
  
Please review.....  
  
Luv bluu


End file.
